1. Field
This application relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly to portable node computers.
2. Background
Computing devices, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile telephones, etc., have differing capabilities. For example, computers are often configured to run one particular operating system, such as Microsoft Windows or Mac OS. Mobile phones often have various optional features. It would be desirable to have a way of expanding the capabilities of a computing device.